Fan:Digiversum
Digimon: The Digiversum (simply known as the Digiversum) was a planned fanon media franchise idea created by CAJH to be the replacement of Digimon Cinematic Sagas. The franchise is planned to be combination of live-action media and anime media as a shared universe. This continuity is planned to be darker and larger than the Cinematic Sagas. Films Digimon Digimon: Digital Monsters (simply known as Digimon) tells how a Japanese middle school student Tadao Deguchi finds another world inside computer network and meets the Digimon, a digital life form that needs help from mankind. Tadao and his two friends meet other people who are aware of the existence of the Digimon, and end up fighting for the survival of the two worlds. The five main human characters are three Japanese teenagers Tadao Deguchi, Ishimura and Fujima, an American exchange student Alisha Jones, and a Danish-born young genius Sven Vestergaard. The Partner Digimon of this film are Agumon, Gabumon, Piyomon, Tentomon, Lalamon and Gaomon. The human antagonist is a man named Ronald Yeoman, and the Digimon antagonist is a new Digimon species named Morrismon. The story is set in Tokyo, New York and the Digital Middle World. V-Tamer The Digimon Spin-Off: V-Tamer (simply known as V-Tamer) tells how a bullied high school student named Vincent "Vince" Haldman ends up into the Digital Wilds, a mostly desolated area in Digiversum where Digimon are fighting brutal matches for their survival. Vince himself becomes part of these matches by becoming a Tamer for a Digimon named Veemon. The main human protagonist is Vincent "Vinde" Haldman and the main Digimon protagonist is Veemon/Veedramon. Supporting characters of the film include Riley Adams, Jiro Ichida, Gomamon and Nigel Adams, with Piemon portrayed as the antagonist. The story is set in Detroit and the Digital Wilds. Spirit Frontier The Digimon Spin-Off: Spirit Frontier (simply known as Spirit Frontier) will be the second spin-off film in the Digiversum as well as the third installment of the entire franchise. Some of its elements will be adapted from the first episodes of real-life anime Digimon Frontier, with the storyline revolving around Spirit Evolution and family bonds. The film synopsis was originally planned to be released almost simultaneously with V-Tamer, but now it's delayed to be done at the same time with Digimon 2. The main human characters are Theo Robbins, Kaiji Komiyama, Jonah Sheridan, Osip Ivankov and Gemma Illiano. The story will be set in London, Los Angeles, Tokyo, and the Spirit Frontier. Digimon 2 Digimon 2, a sequel to Digimon, will be the second main film in the Digiversum as well as the fourth installment of the entire franchise. It will take two years after the battle against Morrismon and concentrates on the Tamers' sturggling to keep their existence secret and making new discoveries about the Digiversum. Three new Tamers will be introduced and the film will include a familiar human antagonist from real-life anime. V-Tamer: 2nd Round The Digimon Spin-Off: V-Tamer: 2nd Round (simply known as V-Tamer: 2nd Round), a sequel to V-Tamer, will be the third spin-off film in the Digiversum as well as the fifth installment of the entire franchise. It will take two years after Piemon's defeat and concentrates on the attempt of uniting all the remaining V-Tags. Also the antagonist of this film will be based on another version of it in real-life manga Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01. DigiFuse The Digimon Spin-Off: DigiFuse (simply known as DigiFuse) will be the fourth spin-off film in the Digiversum as well as the sixth installment of the entire franchise. Some of its elements will be adapted from the first episodes of real-life anime Digimon Fusion. Other projects The four other spin-offs will include sequels for Spirit Frontier and DigiFuse as well as two solo films (Agumon being titual character of the first one). The prequels called Digimon Origins are idealized to be anime films. The first prequel film is meant to explain the cataclysmic event responsible for ruining all the planets and planes in cyberspace inhabitated by the Digimon, and the second one is meant to explain the origin of a mysterious Digimon introduced at some point of the main saga. The third main saga film will be released as the eighth installment, while the final two saga films are actually meant to be a two-parted film where characters from spin-off films will join forces with the main characters to stop the ultimate force that threatens the universe. Development :"After working with the Cinematic Sagas for some time I realized that some of its vision went into less realistic way. I was wondering if some of it would be almost inconsiderable in real life. There were also certain elements I never had a chance to use. I'm going to start a new, but I wish to retire from creating any more Digimon fan fictions after this one is complete. However, I can work as an advisor for possible users who would wish to continue this franchise after me." — CAJH Rebooting the Cinematic Sagas was envisioned in August 2015, when CAJH released his first idea about how would Digimon look as a shared universe, like separating certain mythologies and Digivolution methods into separate media, but later uniting them into one massive crossover story. The franchise would also include elements and characters that were never used in the Cinematic Sagas. The two main differences are the origin of the Digimon species and the lifestyle and alignment of the main characters. But certain elements of the Cinematic Sagas will be included in this franchise too, like name changes, but this time most them are based on Japanese versions. Digivolution is called just "Evolution", like in Japan. Originally, the Japanese names of the Evolutionary Stages were planned to be used, but this was changed very soon after the release of the first Digimon film synopsis. Crests and Armor Digivolution were initially decided not to be used in the Digiversum. The rare Digivolutionary Stage known as Super Ultimate or Ultra instead will be implemented in a form different from the real-life media. On March 2016, most of the remaining planned ideas for the Cinematic Sagas were cancelled and reduced to be released as mere idea lists. It was made to accelerate the plan regarding the new franchise. The previous working titles were Digimon Crossverse and DigiVerse. On April 1, 2016, the final name of the project was decided to be "Digiversum", since the term "Digiverse" has been used even outside of the Digimon franchise. Due to traditional style of real-life Digimon media, main characters start as children and teenagers, but will grow up into young adults. But unlike in the Cinematic Sagas, growing up will be used in the Digiversum as one of the themes in the upcoming installments. :"Shared universe had been one of my favorite forms for a film series, ever since Marvel Cinematic Universe started. The existence of other respective projects from DC, Transformers and Godzilla/King Kong made my interest in them grow even stronger." — CAJH The original plan was that each main characters from spin-off films would eventually join the main saga. Although certain characters were originally planned to appear only in the main saga, some of them are planned to have their own solo films. On July 21, 2016, the project was declared cancelled due to its creator being too busy and questioning its publication. However, on August 8, the project was revived, but the anime television series ideas were decided to remain cancelled. Gallery File:Digiversum.png|The logo File:Digiversum TP.png|The transparent logo Category:Fan fiction